


【FGO】午夜迷香 [福爾摩斯xGD子/侦探咕哒]

by uniparity



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 侦探咕哒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniparity/pseuds/uniparity
Summary: 30% 少女心 ｜ 60% 推理冒險  ｜ 10% 達文西你講太多話了給我閉嘴『也許不是愛，而是學著如何去愛』福爾摩斯xGD子，外加講話超嗆小文西成為Master的精神支柱些微情慾描寫，發一點糖再偷偷地虐不過我們GD子是有長大的，生理和心理都是（笑『直到現在我還離那個日常很遠很遠。事後回想起來，也許這就是個很長很長的夢』因為一直在等待，那個唯一的正確答案＃2020/06/11  更新敘述
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler, 夏洛克·福尔摩斯/藤丸立香
Kudos: 13





	【FGO】午夜迷香 [福爾摩斯xGD子/侦探咕哒]

一切都來得如此突然。

當足以令Shadow Border翻覆的震盪襲來，在第一波衝擊的瞬間，達文西就命令全員進入最高防衛狀態。我們在劇烈的晃動中，依著那微弱而令人不安的紅光，摸索至自己的戰略位置。

然而那並擋不住高揚斯卡婭。

「簡直就像紙糊的一樣，啊！倒不如說是被輕易切開的蛋糕，既柔軟又香噴噴的海綿蛋糕～」

那個總是為我們帶來災厄的女人，在Shadow Border的內部肆意破壞著。透過監視畫面，主控艙內的我們見到她引發一次又一次的爆炸，硝煙四起，畫面那端的呼喊聲與尖叫聲不絕於耳。

我緊握著雙拳，感受到自己身體正微微顫抖，並不是出於恐懼，而是一股無法被熄滅的憤怒。

「我是一把蛋糕刀～而你是我的點心啊～♡」

高揚斯卡婭口中哼著的輕快旋律，與背景的爆炸聲格格不入。她此時是監測儀上的一只紅點，悠悠哉哉地往Shadow Border的核心挺進。

「立香～小立香～你在哪裡啊？」

又是一聲爆炸，在瑪修的盾的防護之下我們並未被爆風襲擊。我清楚見到那隻細長的腿，輕輕鬆鬆將厚重的艙門一腳踢開，高揚斯卡婭踏入了主控艙中，她冰冷的眼神在與我四目相交時，立刻亮了起來。

就好像獵人發現獵物那般。

「 **跑！快跑！立香——！** 」

那是達文西的聲音，在我身後的牆壁突然出現了一個秘密通道，當我還來不及反應過來，離我最近的福爾摩斯立刻一個箭步上前。

「福爾摩斯？」

福爾摩斯他——

即使我未能喊出聲，他也應該能從我的眼神中讀到—— **為什麼？為什麼不讓我留下來？**

來自主控艙的光源越漸微弱，被福爾摩斯推下通道的我一路滑行，最後跌入Shadow Border最底層，於鍋爐層和甲板之間的狹小空間。

「與其說是逃生通道，更像是垃圾通道啊⋯⋯達文西。」我喃喃自語著，期待達文西能回應我這般不知感謝的吐槽。

然而迎接我的是一陣靜默。

在這夾縫中我獨自匍匐前進，伸手不見五指，我僅得仰賴前方的螢光標示指引，才勉強確定方向。出口就在那裡——例行演習時我不斷背誦這些步驟直到達文西滿意——到達Shadow Border的最底層，找到通往外面的氣閥，然後等待。

綠色是指情況已經排除，紅色是危險尚未排除且氣閥外頭還是虛數之海『 _所以絕對不可以打開！_ 』——我腦中浮現了達文西對我講解指示燈色碼時的殷切表情，心底稍微踏實了一點。

氣閥上的警示燈在黑暗中散發詭異的幽光，我揉揉眼睛，因為即使已經離氣閥剩下幾步之遙，我還是難以判斷它是什麼顏色。

如同萬花筒般，那道光芒在我面前不斷變換著。

我終於構到氣閥的邊緣，撐起自己的身體檢視那道光源。原來那不是一盞燈，它是一個硬幣大小的空洞，外側的光線自此投射進來。

將一隻眼睛湊近這個空洞，我試著觀察外面的狀況——眼前盡是一片雪白。

但是在朦朧之中我依稀看到，我看到了 **那個** ——

* * *

_在夢境裡面我獨自一人奔跑。 **跑啊！快跑！** 我被達文西的聲音催促著。 _

_究竟要跑多久？至少得跑到什麼時候？為什麼我將所有人丟下了呢？_

_那個時候我是不是該緊緊抓住福爾摩斯的手？_

_遠處那端有個發光的出口，我使勁跑著，只想要更接近一點。_

_有人自那出口回望，他留著一條橙褐色的馬尾。_

_「 **醫生！** 」我大喊著，在這黑暗之中我聽不見自己的回音。 _

_「不要走！不要走！羅曼醫生——！」_

_有沒有人會來救我？_

_「 **不要離開我——！！** 」 _

* * *

我抽泣著，心中被難以言喻的哀傷佔滿。然而身旁的空氣已經不再寒冷，刺鼻的火藥味、令人不忍聆聽的求助聲，也不復存在。

仔細傾聽，悠揚的提琴聲在這個空間中繚繞，以及那獨有的、撞針摩擦膠質所發出的沙沙聲，這是一台留聲機正在播放黑膠唱片。

煙草的苦味，混上古龍水低調的後香，我知道自己正靠著誰的胸口，瑟瑟發抖。

「拜託⋯⋯不要離開我⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯你做惡夢了，lady。」

「是夢嗎⋯⋯？」

我望著福爾摩斯，他的眼神冷靜沈穩，臉龐與服裝也相當乾淨，不像是剛度過一場硬戰的模樣。

至此我才鬆了一口氣——被攻陷的Shadow Border，毀壞的艦體，還有將夥伴們全留在身後獨自逃跑，原來這一切都是夢。

如此罪孽深重的自己，僅僅出現在夢中，真是太好了⋯⋯

「但是，請容我向你更正一點，lady。」聽完我的敘述之後，福爾摩斯眉頭深鎖。

「你所夢見的景象也有部分真實⋯⋯Shadow Border的確被高揚斯卡婭襲擊，那時我將受到衝擊而昏厥的你帶離了Shadow Border。」

「我⋯⋯不⋯⋯可是⋯⋯！」

「Lady！」他的聲音有力而堅定，穿透混亂的思緒將我從深淵的邊緣拉回。

「看著我，你還活著，只要你還活著就是我們最大的籌碼。她會放Shadow Border上的人們一條生路，因為她要引你出來，你才是她最想得到的玩具。」

「所以別想那麼多，先好好休息，好嗎？」

我闔上眼，溫熱的淚水從臉頰上滑落。

腦袋裡有太多聲音，太多一閃而過的畫面，我甚至不知道哪些屬於記憶，哪些屬於我最絕望的想像。

默默抓著福爾摩斯的衣角，我試著調整自己的呼吸，靠著他的胸膛我逐漸安心了下來。

福爾摩斯則輕拍我的背，像哄小孩子那般溫柔。

「別把我當⋯⋯小孩子呀。」

我忍不住抗議，因為哭泣而厚重的鼻音讓我的咬字模糊不清。

「喔？是嗎？」他莞爾一笑「你這不合時宜的逞強實在很可愛呢，lady。」

聽到這番話，我感到有些迷惑。

以此斷點為契機，心底的疑問也一個接著一個冒了出來——我現在身在哪裡？於襲擊之後過了多久？Shadow Border的其他人呢？

福爾摩斯懷中溢滿那支古龍水的香氣，從來從來沒有變過，而在小提琴優雅樂聲的包圍之下，我似乎可以先把這些問題置於一旁。

越過福爾摩斯臂膀間的縫隙，我見到這個房間貼有典雅花紋壁紙的牆壁，標準英倫風格的茶几與書桌一角，以及一座純白的梳妝台。在充滿古典氣息的房間之中，那座梳妝台顯得特別突兀，桌面則是空空如也，似乎沒有人在使用。

我將雙手從福爾摩斯身上移開，試著撐起自己的身體，手掌首先碰觸到鋪有繡線的絨布材質，其下方的質地既柔軟又富有彈性。

此時我明白了，我與他正坐在一張大床上。

「福爾摩斯⋯⋯這裡是哪裡？」我稍微扭動身軀，示意他該將活動的自由度還給我。

他搖搖頭，一副我沒能說出正確答案的態度。

「現在還不到揭露的時候⋯⋯」

溫潤而飽滿的小提琴依舊演奏著，福爾摩斯輕輕擦去我的淚痕，然後在我臉頰留下一個吻。

原本環繞我的雙臂也已經鬆開，見我立刻向後挪動了幾許，他挑起眉。

「不是說已經不是小孩子了嗎？」

那對清澈的藍色眼珠毫無保留地凝視著我，很明顯在等待我的回應。

於是我前傾身軀，笨拙地朝他陶瓷般完美的唇吻了下去。

* * *

寂靜像是一片深沉的海洋，我下沉著，即便緊緊抓住他的手，我依舊下沉著。

在那名為回憶的水體中。

雜誌上的星座運勢，季節性大流行的食譜，划算好用的化妝品，還有⋯⋯

我想起那些和朋友們瞎聊閒扯的午後，時而隨性時而認真，時而措手不及突入的戀愛話題，一雙雙既害羞又想假裝什麼禁忌都不害怕的眼睛。

靠著他的胸膛，感受著肌膚的溫熱，我意識到這也許是自己最接近那個答案的時刻。

少女們上揚的嘴角中吐露的字眼，到底有多少道聽塗說，又有多少表明了 **慾望** 呢？

好像跟她們說的不完全一樣就是了，或者我誤會了什麼。

如果可以再見到她們的話⋯⋯

直到現在我還離那個日常很遠很遠。

事後回想起來，也許這就是個很長很長的夢。

我注視他的眼睛，當我自顧自地陷入思緒當中，他只是靜靜地陪伴，溫暖而澄澈的藍眼珠好像在說—— **只要停在這裡，我就不需要擔心** 。

有的時候我都想要放棄了。

 **如果就這樣留在這裡** **。**

一直留在這裡⋯⋯

* * *

我注視他的臉，俊挺的五官配合上認真思考的神情，他的側臉相當迷人。

也許我早就知道這回事，只是我不曾在忙碌的日子中去認真檢視。

去年的除夕夜，在我們「原訂」要離開迦勒底前夕，達文西問了我想要什麼。

『立香，雖然以人類的壽命來說，這只是短短的一年，但你在這一年中經歷了一般人好幾輩子都無法體驗完的冒險。』

『離開了這裡之後，有什麼特別想做的事情嗎？』

想要回到原先的生活——我這麼回答達文西。

上學時擁擠喧鬧的電車、一邊滑著手機一邊和朋友討論週末去哪裡逛街，我想念這一切，想念每天固定而平凡的日程，想念只要依著計畫走就會逐步得到結果的單純線性。

然而我也想要——

「在想什麼呢？Lady？」

一見他轉身，我立刻低下了頭，緊張地用餐叉撥弄瓷盤中吃到一半的司康餅。

注意到我的不知所措，福爾摩斯越過我們之間的這張小茶桌，伸出他的左手。

那隻手並沒有戴著手套，我也輕輕地將右手放到他大而溫暖的手掌上，昨夜關於碰觸的記憶，宛如潮水般紛沓而來。

「我在想⋯⋯福爾摩斯明明在迦勒底不怎麼跟人產生交集的，在Shadow Border也是，總是專注在工作和自己的研究上。」

「所以我有一點⋯⋯意外。」

我漸弱的語尾之後迎來了一陣沈默，卻一直等到好奇心戰勝了內心害臊，才抬頭查看福爾摩斯的反應。

他用認真的神情面對我，靜靜地等待。

「Lady⋯⋯」當他開口時，我可以察覺到那語氣有些苦澀。

「 **你擔心我只是一時興起嗎？** 」

剎那間我的雙頰變得如此滾燙，怕是害羞也好混雜著一絲絲慚愧也好，只要被他藍色的眼瞳緊盯著，我都不知道該如何是好。

「說我舉止反常也是很合理的觀察，雖然我希望你的這個疑慮，並非源自於關於我的一則軼事。」福爾摩斯眨眨眼，似乎早就看穿我的心思。

「該怎麼說呢？你是迦勒底的御主，是我們所有人的希望之光，時時刻刻都被大家簇擁著。」

「以至於你沒有機會見到我想和你獨處的這一面呢。」

「福、福爾摩斯⋯⋯」

想必是見到我慌亂的模樣而深感有趣，福爾摩斯咧嘴一笑，安撫孩子一般摸了摸我的頭。

「早餐趁熱吃完吧。」他指向我面前的瓷盤，富有奶油香氣的司康搭配上蜂蜜是相當美味又令人滿足的食物，只是⋯⋯

「我有點吃不下了，不好意思，明明是福爾摩斯你特別幫我準備的。」

「沒關係，先把它擺到廚房去就好。」福爾摩斯站起身，並從胸前口袋中抽出一張銀色的卡片「我帶你過去。」

當我跟隨福爾摩斯的腳步走出臥房，映入眼簾的是一道銀白色的圓弧長廊，而我們身後那扇帶有英倫古典氣息的紅木大門，就像是穿越了時空被安裝在錯誤的地點一般突兀。

「歡迎來到莫比烏斯環。」福爾摩斯這麼說「我將它稱作——人類智識的方舟。」

* * *

**莫比烏斯環** ——在數學上是一種特殊的幾何結構，將一條二維的帶子頭尾相接時，刻意把一端正反翻轉，就會得到一個僅僅需要繞行一圈，就將原本平面上正反雙側皆探索完畢的環。

而我們所位在的「莫比烏斯環」，則是福爾摩斯挖掘出將虛數時空以這種規則摺疊的方法，製造了這個處於虛數空間卻又對外完全封閉的載具。

如果以上的解說聽起來太過困難，沒關係，我也有同樣的感覺。只是長時間與迦勒底的職員、魔術師以及英靈相處，面對難以理解的事物時，我已經得出一個最佳解。

先接受它就是了。

不要想太多。

這也是我被廚房內堆積如山的眾多雜物嚇到時的反應，雖說是廚房，更像是一個擁有調理台，卻被一位生活習慣不佳的主人充當儲藏室多年的空間。

這些雜物是從哪裡來的？為什麼會幾乎堆到天花板上？那邊看起來被報廢的器材原本用來做什麼實驗？還有角落的碎玻璃怎麼不清理掉呢？我把這些困惑都拋諸腦後，專心地洗著早餐的碗盤。

福爾摩斯已經先行回管制室工作，臨走前他把那張銀色卡片交給我。

「這張卡可以打開莫比烏斯環上所有門，除了臥房、廚房和管制室之外，大部分的艙室都大同小異，用來存放人類知識的資料、重要經典的副本、還有教具模型等等。」

「因為是個環，所以只有一條通道，也不用擔心迷路，只是呢⋯⋯有件事情我希望你注意一下。」

「與一般人生活的實數空間相比，虛數空間是個相對不穩定的領域，有的時候這個莫比烏斯環上會出現『 **不應顯現的房間** 』。」

「要是你碰到了，希望你馬上來跟我報告，千萬不要自己一個人進去。」

「嗯，不過我要怎麼知道那是原本不存在的房間呢？」聽完福爾摩斯的話，我這麼問他。

「我想當你遇到時，一定能察覺其中之古怪的。」

福爾摩斯語畢，熟練地點燃手中的煙斗，徐徐步向管制室。

我將福爾摩斯的叮囑放在心上，決定先將莫比烏斯環快速走過一遍，記住每扇門的模樣——如果我辦得到的話。

出乎意料地，這個環沒有我預期中大，包括福爾摩斯已經提及的三個艙室在內，總共有二十二扇門散落在這個弧形長廊上。除了臥房那張顯眼的紅色木門外，其他艙門皆是清一色與銀白色牆面完美鑲嵌的金屬門板。

只要將通行卡輕輕靠近，艙門就會安靜地，如絲綢般柔順地滑動敞開。這些房間也如同福爾摩斯所說，堆滿了豐富的藏書、紀錄、五花八門的實驗用具和教學模型。

我心中依舊有股焦急，難以投入這座由福爾摩斯所建立的博物館中，憂慮的暗火讓我的腳步越發急促。

於是我又回到了這場小探險的起點，那扇紅木大門前。

再往前走幾步便是管制室，應當能在這裡見到福爾摩斯。我掏出口袋裡的通行卡，湊近後銀色艙門應聲打開，映入眼簾的是與Shadow Border指揮區幾乎一個模子刻出來的幽暗艙室。

福爾摩斯的側臉被儀表散發出的青色光芒打亮，他嚴肅地面對螢幕，手扶著下巴像在思忖著什麼。

「福爾摩斯——」

「立香！是立香嗎？」

才剛開口就被一個稚嫩的嗓音打斷，我驚訝地望向螢幕一角，見到她出現在通訊畫面中，心情忍不住激動了起來。

「達文西！」來到螢幕正前方，我心急地向她提問「大家都沒事吧？瑪修、新所長、還有Shadow Border上的大家！可以讓我跟他們說話嗎？」

「沒事喔，不用擔心，雖然某些職員受到程度不一的外傷，但都沒有大礙，至於當時待在管制室的大家，在瑪修的活躍下也是毫髮無傷～」

「比較麻煩的是Shadow Border的損壞呢⋯⋯看來還得修一陣子，而且還要把安全性漏洞補起來才行，不能再讓類似的事件發生第二次了。」達文西看起來陷入了苦惱之中，我可以想像她對於這次事件的自責。

「別太勉強自己了，達文西，這不是你的錯——」

「不不不，我很清楚這是我身為Shadow Border設計者的責任，但是天才就是能在不斷的試誤當中淬煉出偉大的發明！」

「包括那個飛行機器嗎？」福爾摩斯冷不防地放了一箭。

「 **你給我閉嘴** ，福爾摩斯。」

達文西白了對方一眼，之後轉身熱切地望著我。

「反而是你，真的沒事吧？我剛才一直叫福爾摩斯快點把你的生理訊號傳過來，他卻說『不用，已經親自檢查過了』」

「啊？！！」

我羞紅了臉，轉頭看向福爾摩斯，他卻裝作沒事的樣子，默默往自己的煙斗添加菸草。

「不用擔心，我沒事喔，你看我精神好得很。」我笑著對達文西說「聽起來Shadow Border受損很嚴重，大家都在忙吧？但如果可以我想跟瑪修——」

「不好意思喔，立香。」達文西此時面露些許歉疚「簡單的回答是，No。我知道你很擔心大家，但我現在必須以雙方的安全為最優先事項。」

「你應該也注意到了，這次的襲擊發生在虛數空間，理論上虛數潛航時應該是絕對安全的，但高揚斯卡婭卻成功地踏上了Shadow Border，顯然敵人擁有探測虛數空間甚至移動到指定坐標的能力。」

「因此我借用了徬徨海的一個節點，將自己的部分資料上傳到其中，以此為據點向你們通訊，防止敵方在監視Shadow Border的時候，同時也找出你們躲藏處的秘密。」

「我瞭解了。」我向達文西點點頭「既然如此，待會幫我傳個話給大家吧，讓他們知道我托福爾摩斯的福平安無事，不需要擔心我。」

「沒有問題！想說什麼都跟我說吧～」不知為何達文西突然變得異常有興致「這就是那個⋯⋯『 **女孩們的秘密談話** 』吧？我變成這副模樣之後一直想要有這樣的體驗呢～」

坐在一旁的福爾摩斯乾咳了一聲，似乎對達文西的話不以為然。

「你這個理性為上的機器當然不可能理解囉！別忘了我除了是天才發明家，還是天才藝術家！無論是理性或感性，左腦或右腦都發展到極限的天才！」

達文西高聲回應著。

夾在達文西與福爾摩斯兩人之間，我突然感到有些為難，總覺得該說些什麼來緩頰才對。

不過達文西的攻勢沒有要停下來的意思。

「就讓我這個天才來教教你吧，福爾摩斯！無論是女人還是女孩，都是心懷秘密與哀愁才顯得光艷動人！就像是聖母為聖嬰垂憐，一方面為嬰孩的純真而喜悅，卻又參雜著看透了聖嬰未來苦難之路的憂慮。就像是身為富商情婦的少女，寄人籬下的世故之中，眼中又帶著渴望自由的強烈生命——！」

「好了好了，我知道你想表達什麼了。」福爾摩斯站起身來，作勢要離開管制室「聊完了再出來叫我吧。」

「你可不要偷聽喔，福爾摩斯，這樣的男人會被女性討厭的。」

達文西再度補上一句。

「 **我？偷聽？** 」福爾摩斯挑起了眉「名偵探如我，是從當事人的敘述、表情、肢體動作，推敲出正確的動機與計畫，像那種偷看劇本一般的破格演出，不可能發生在承載了人類史中『名偵探』概念的夏洛克・福爾摩斯身上！」

撂下這句話，福爾摩斯便悻悻然離開了管制室，留下我一人與通訊視窗中的達文西獨處。

「那個，達文西⋯⋯」就算達文西平常講話就是這種風格，我還是察覺到其中的怪異「你今天怎麼感覺對福爾摩斯特別不滿啊？」

「 **那！是！因！為！** 」達文西提高了八度，相當委屈地訴說著「福爾摩斯那傢伙，堅持不肯告訴我莫比烏斯環的證明式！！！」

「那個傢伙說他是透過在阿特拉斯院找到的文獻，成功研究出來的。但是你知道嗎？福爾摩斯他、他——」

「從來不願意跟我分享他在阿特拉斯院挖掘到的東西！」

「啊、哈哈⋯⋯」總覺得這種英靈間發生矛盾，希望我裁決的情況不算少見呢。

「還有啊，福爾摩斯明明不是數學長才，卻能成功研究出以指定方式折疊虛數空間的方法，這實在太可疑！ **太、可、疑、了——！** 」

「福爾摩斯他⋯⋯不是對密碼很在行嗎？這樣數學應該也很好吧？」

「這是不一樣的，密碼學僅是數論的一支應用，但是莫比烏斯環⋯⋯那可是流型與拓墣學！是世界上最頂尖的頭腦、像是我、才能參透的領域啊！」

「雖然聽得不是很懂，但我感覺達文西你⋯⋯就是有些嫉妒吧。」

「你剛才說什麼啊？立香～」達文西小小的可愛臉龐上，浮現出甜美到令人惡寒的笑容。

「不，沒什麼，請繼續吧。」

「總而言之，我對你們所在『莫比烏斯環』的認識相當粗淺，剛才問你人在哪裡時，福爾摩斯說你去環上探險了。」此時達文西又恢復承她平常認真可靠的模樣。

「可以告訴我，你眼中的莫比烏斯環是什麼樣子嗎？」

於是我簡要地告知達文西方才的所見所聞，聽完我的敘述後，她陷入一陣沈思。

「二十二道門⋯⋯你確定不是二十三道嗎？」

「就是二十二，我應該沒數錯。」因為福爾摩斯的叮嚀的緣故，當我計算艙門數時特別地認真。

「但為什麼你覺得應該是二十三道呢？」

「因為二十三⋯⋯是 **質數** 啊。」

我不太明白達文西這番話背後的意義，見我沒什麼反應，達文西只是擺擺手，要我不用在意。

「算了，這種細節不是很重要，但我想拜託你幫我調查一件事。」

此時螢幕上跳出了莫比烏斯環的立體模型，顯然是達文西在我們談話間同時做好的。

「從這裏⋯⋯走到這裡，看出來了嗎？這樣是一半，可是剛好是上下的關係。」達文西透過這個模型對我講解著「所以如果你在這個點和那個點做出測量，應該能夠驗證我的假設。」

「這樣你知道要怎麼做了嗎？」

「嗯，應該沒問題。」和福爾摩斯常常欲言又止不一樣，達文西一直是位很親切的老師。

「如果我有不懂的會再來問你。」

「好，那在我們真的真的進入正題之前，讓我再問你一個問題。」達文西此時泛起了意味深遠的笑容。

「你跟福爾摩斯之間發生了什麼嗎？立香？」

聽到這問題時我幾乎要從座椅上跳起，感覺自己瞬間從腳跟紅到了耳尖，慌亂地說不出話。

「哎呀哎呀，沒想到他還真的出手啦，真是禽獸⋯⋯啊不是，看到他誠實面對自己我也很開心啦。」

「達文西！」我出聲喝止了她手舞足蹈的得意模樣「難道你不會覺得奇怪嗎？」

「嗯？」

「就是福爾摩斯做的事情，感覺和平常的他差很多⋯⋯」

達文西嘆了口氣，臉上浮現不符合她年幼外貌的成熟表情。

「雖然福爾摩斯總是對外宣稱，注意是『宣稱』喔，自己是一台推理的機器。但是在原典中，很顯然他對華生是帶有深厚感情的。」

「福爾摩斯⋯⋯對華生懷有愛情嗎？」

「該怎麼說呢⋯⋯說愛情也沒有那麼精確，應該是一種情感上的依賴吧。」達文西說著，一邊對我眨眨眼。

「他不是也稱讚過你足以當他的助手嗎？對自己有自信點，立香。」

聽完達文西這席話，先前我焦慮著的想法似乎被一筆勾消。

向她交代完給Shadow Border的大家的口信後，我走出管制室，見到福爾摩斯端著一杯紅茶，靠在廚房的艙門外等待著。

「聊完了？」福爾摩斯放下茶杯，語氣還帶著一點方才被達文西調侃的餘味。

「你們都聊了些什麼？」

「就、就跟你說這是女孩子間的秘密了啊！」想起達文西打探八卦時的對話內容，我又忍不住移開了視線。

「沒關係。」福爾摩斯一個箭步向前，在我的耳際低語。

「身為偵探，我有很多方法讓你願意開口的。」

「不、不是這樣說的——」

他突然彎下腰吻了我的嘴唇，紅茶的香氣讓這個吻無比香甜。

「晚點再聊，可以先幫我去十七號房取份資料嗎？」於此同時，他塞給我一張標有幾串號碼的紙條，還有手中的茶杯。

「這個也麻煩你了，非常感謝。」

我旋即衝進廚房，靠在冰涼的金屬門板上，左胸口撲通撲通跳著全然不受控制。

正當我終於慢慢緩和下呼吸，廚房角落那攤碎玻璃因為反光的緣故，吸引了我的注意。

基於無聊的心理我走近觀察，這才發現那些玻璃碎片的源頭，是一只已經因重擊而變形扭曲的黃銅圓框。

此時我心中升起的疑惑，立刻將前一刻浮動的心緒沖刷殆盡。

**——為什麼『它』會在這裡呢？**

* * *

_我感覺自己處在一個盒子裡，這個沒有窗戶的臥室，_

_唯一能回應我的是自己鏡中的倒影。_

_福爾摩斯告訴我他還在研究讓Shadow Boarder防禦系統升級的方法，_

_達文西告訴我在確認擺脫敵人監視之前最好先不要輕舉妄動。_

_**沒有人** 問我想要什麼，他們把我的一切擺在最優先，只是⋯⋯ _

_當我靠近他，在福爾摩斯的耳邊低語，他思索了幾許才回應我。_

_也許離開了這裡之後，我們又會回到以往的相處模式，_

_從他的眼中我見到了這股焦躁。_

_我也是這樣想的。_

* * *

一排剪紙小人站在床緣，宛如擁有生命一般，隨著留聲機播放的磅礴古典樂曲上下跳動。

我趴在床上，一邊晃動雙手假裝自己是碩大交響樂團以及剪紙小人舞群的指揮，一邊踢著小腿配合這有力的節奏。

也因為如此，我完全沒有注意到福爾摩斯已經走進臥房。即使他已經來到留聲機旁，我依舊玩得不亦樂乎。

「立香。」第一次喊住我卻毫無反應，只好將留聲機的音量轉小。

「介意讓我換一張唱盤嗎？立香！」

我嚇了一跳，跳舞的小人也瞬間失去活力，全數臥倒在床單上。

「請、請請請便！」

被福爾摩斯看到自己這個模樣，我恨不得快點挖個地洞躲起來。而他只是微微一笑，靈巧地將留聲機上的唱盤做了替換，一陣清脆的鋼琴聲隨後自喇叭傾瀉而出。

「跳舞的小人嗎？讓我想到過去經手的一個案件。」

福爾摩斯一面說著一面也往床鋪坐下，他的左手來到了我的後頸，輕輕地緩緩地往下滑動。

「你的魔術進步了呢，立香。」

「是達文西建議我待在莫比烏斯環的時候，也要好好訓練——」不想引起福爾摩斯太多注意，我僅是隨口掰了個理由。

「嗯⋯⋯福爾摩斯⋯⋯」

從後腰傳來的酥麻感，讓我弓起了背。福爾摩斯的手指沿著我的脊椎，一路遊走，最後探入布料底下逗弄著我的肌膚。

「真是毫無防備。」

他湊近我，溫柔地抬起我的下巴，那雙藍眼珠如同清澈的寶石，令我的凝視在其中折射無數次無可自拔。

我垂下了視線。

溫潤而囊括不住這股燠熱，我伸出舌尖，舔拭起福爾摩斯修長的手指。

「 **難道我⋯⋯需要逃跑嗎？** 」

吐息的熱度就這樣停留在他濕潤的手指上，福爾摩斯先是語塞，隨後用力一推將我翻過身，扯下我胸前的緞帶。

「你學壞了。」耳邊他的呢喃低語就像一把細緻的梳子，我感覺全身肌膚都有難耐的搔癢感正流竄。

「明明是⋯⋯福爾摩斯的錯⋯⋯」我皺起眉，而他一時逗弄、一時搓揉著我胸前的小巧果實，讓我再也克制不住自己甜膩的聲音。

福爾摩斯上揚的嘴角儼然默認了這個指控，他低下頭，略微粗暴地吸吮著。

「嗯嗯⋯⋯！」

那是愛慾的印記，我的胸口隨著不間斷的嬌喘劇烈起伏，而那慾望的核心也逐漸溼濡了起來。

**請給我吧** ，就像那晚一樣。

請給我吧，福爾摩斯——

突如其來轟然一聲巨響，莫比烏斯環迎來一陣震盪，我們兩人頓時凍結一般屏住了呼吸。

福爾摩斯挺起身來，銳利的眼神立即往門口投去。他爬下床鋪將衣物略作整理，迅速地抄起手杖準備離去。

「沒事吧？」我擔憂地問，而福爾摩斯的側臉此時冷靜沈著宛如機器。

「應該只是在虛數之海中撞上什麼東西，但是不用擔心，莫比烏斯環是個全然封閉自洽的空間。」

望著他離開臥房，我心中不免有些失落，只是默默地將袒露開的胸口再度用扣子封上，對著梳妝台綁好蝴蝶結。

眼前的鏡子卻讓我想起廚房角落，那攤被無情地擊碎的玻璃以及黃銅圓框。

我意識到被報廢的它 **原本應該屬於什麼地方** 。

福爾摩斯在離去前，可能有叮囑我乖乖待在臥房裡，但我並沒有注意，此時的我也蠻不在乎。

壓制住體內剛被勾起的燥熱，我默念達文西自第一次就提起的線索，身為天才的她顯然察覺到了什麼。

我拾起床緣上那些毫無生氣的剪紙小人，逕自朝莫比烏斯環的長廊奔去。

* * *

『從A點走到B點，剛好離出發點還有一半，你可以看到A和B此時就站在同一平面上的正反兩側。』

達文西在通訊中的演示依舊歷歷在目，簡單來說，若我在臥室之前留下了魔力的印記，當來到長廊的一半深度，我應該能感測到自己的魔力。

因為此時的我就站在臥室的反面——這才是莫比烏斯環的正確性質。

在第十一與第十二道門之間，我反反覆覆走了好幾遍，手中的剪紙小人依舊紋風不動，毫無對魔力的一丁點反應。

「怎麼會⋯⋯難道我對達文西的話理解錯誤嗎？」

不信邪的我乾脆整個人趴在地上，嘗試用身體直接感應地板另一側的魔力，像是條抹布一般。

「嗯嗯嗯⋯⋯不行哪！」

就當我快要放棄的時候，我察覺到一絲古怪。

原本純白光滑又毫無接縫的地面，居然出現了一塊大黑漬。我用手掌擦拭了幾下，這才發現它並非黑漬，而是如鏡面般光亮的地面映照出一旁牆壁的鏡像。

我抬頭一望，一扇不曾見過的黑色大門，竟然憑空出現在第十一與第十二道門之間。

「所以這就是達文西說的，第二十三間房啊⋯⋯」

我忐忑不安地將通行卡靠近這扇怪異之門，此時只敢低頭盯著自己腳尖的我，或許正奮力祈禱這扇門不要打開吧。

不過除了顏色之外，它就與其他艙門無異，在通行卡的訊號下平穩安靜地敞開了。

門的後面並沒有什麼妖魔鬼怪。

卻也沒有堆積如山的雜物，或是塞的滿滿的書架與展示櫃。

有的只是一個純白的房間，正中央有著一只巨大黑色長方體，迥然聳立。

它約莫兩公尺長、一公尺高，與莫比烏斯環有著相同基調，光滑的表面近乎完美，卻漆黑地足以把所有光都吸收進去。

我緩緩朝向那個物體靠近。

當我終於能望見黑色長方體的頂部，我忍不住驚叫出聲。

『 **棺材** 』，這是我第一眼見到它時內心閃過的想法。

而在這只棺材中沈睡的人，有著和我 **一模一樣** 的臉龐。她的表情安詳，嘴角卻帶有血痕，左手所覆蓋的腹部一片血紅，於此之下純白的迦勒底制服皆被黑血所沾染。

「為什麼⋯⋯」我想伸出手去確認看看『她』是否還有溫度與心跳。

突然間，好幾道黑影從這副石棺中竄出，它們就像惡靈不斷地變換形體，沒有明確外觀。從那令人恐懼的黑影內，觸手般的剪影朝我襲來。

我踉蹌地後退幾步，只顧著想要閃避的我卻失去平衡跌坐在地上。

完蛋了，我心想。

一陣強烈的白光此時亮起，讓我不得不閉起眼睛。等我怯生生地再度把眼睛睜開，那些黑影又都消失無蹤。

僅剩下地上一攤碎裂的玻璃片。

往自己身後一看，地上頹倒著一架損壞嚴重的黃銅道具，一個一個圓框上原本都該鑲嵌著透鏡。

這是一組放大鏡。

就像那只在廚房角落歪曲到難以辨別原形的零件，它們本都該是福爾摩斯寶具的一部分。

我激動地往地上一錘，喚醒自己原先因為發抖而無力站起的雙腿，急忙往走廊另一頭的管制室跑去。

我已經有了達文西想要的答案。

也得到了屬於我自己的答案。

**我的推理無懈可擊。**

* * *

「哈啊、哈⋯⋯」

扶著管制室的門，我盡力調整好自己的呼吸。接下來有很大機率見到福爾摩斯，我不能讓他察覺任何異狀。假如他已發現我不在臥房內而四處尋找，那也正好，我必須盡快跟達文西取得聯絡。

對著光滑幾乎如鏡面的銀白色艙門，我將自己的頭髮撥弄整齊，隨後用通行卡輕觸將艙門開啟，

福爾摩斯正專注地瀏覽螢幕上對我來說天書般複雜的面板。

此時他注意到我，將座椅旋轉九十度後起身朝我走來。

「福爾摩斯，我突然想到有件事想跟達文西說一下——」

我的聲音自然、平靜、還帶有一點平時的傻勁，應該沒有任何可疑之處。

福爾摩斯卻毫無反應，用迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓起我的右手，被他用力握著的手背傳來了痛楚，手中的通行卡因而滑落。

「福爾摩斯⋯⋯」我苦惱地望著他端詳那張通行卡，上頭沾染著鮮紅色的液體。

那應當是我的血，我此時才意識到原來在那個怪異的房間，手指早已被玻璃碎片給割傷。

「你進了那個房間吧？Lady⋯⋯」

如果僅是被血所弄髒，或許我還能胡謅是在哪裏劃傷了自己——縱然我沒有自信在福爾摩斯尖銳而嚴厲的注視下說謊。

令我無法狡辯的鐵證就在他手中，那張通行卡早已在不知不覺間，由銀白色轉變成深邃的黑。

 **如同那只棺材一般的顏色** 。

我的右手背上還有三劃令咒，但福爾摩斯很明顯正提防著我，他緊緊抓住我的右手，另一隻手的指尖則覆上了我的唇，示意我稍安勿躁。

「福爾摩斯，我有個提議。」

當我開口時，他的眼中並未浮現敵意。見他已經被勾起興趣，我決定一鼓作氣說下去。

「讓我們來場 **推理對決** 吧。」

「喔？」他挑起眉，在他的偵探生涯中想必沒有多少人膽敢跟他提起這個挑戰，就算有，也都是些有勇無謀的蠢蛋——他必定會如此評論。

「你想要怎麼進行這場對決呢？」

我暗自忖度著，度過與英靈們相伴的眾多冒險後我十分了解，要從物理上消滅這些英雄是難如登天。然而英靈們強大的逸聞也往往等同詛咒，使他們無法擺脫精神上的弱點與敗北的命運。

「就像偵探小說一樣，名偵探追跡兇手得到了真相，並且在兇手面前揭露詭計，最後擊潰對方使他束手就擒。」

「我將在你面前揭露這個『莫比烏斯環』被隱藏起的真相，若是我說對了，你就得乖乖聽我的話。」

「沒問題。」

他欣然接受，鬆開了我的右手，有些憐愛地檢視我手指上的割傷。

「讓我們到隔壁去吧，那裡才是最適合名偵探的『舞台』。」

福爾摩斯伸出手，示意我「女士先行」。

我下意識地回望散發出燁燁冷光的螢幕，在那眾多的視窗之間，應當有我渴望見到的畫面。

Shadow Border的平面圖就展示在螢幕的角落。

那個我必須回去的地方。

* * *

臥室的綠色壁紙被溫暖的白熱燈泡打亮，空氣中瀰漫著那支萬年不變的古龍水香氣，參雜菸草的苦澀。

在貝克街的臥室之中，福爾摩斯翹腳坐在安樂椅上，而我就像他的助手華生一般站在他面前，似乎等會兒就要滔滔不絕地，訴說起今天在倫敦街頭所見到的奇聞異事。

只是這回不一樣，我並非是求助於他的助手，他也非偵查著謎團的名偵探。我在此是要指控他，指控夏洛克・福爾摩斯對我隱藏起的一切。

並且讓他心服口服地向我束手就擒。

「首先我的第一個物證，是這個。」我從口袋中取出原先躺在廚房角落，外觀有好幾處嚴重凹陷的黃銅圓框「你認得出來這是什麼嗎？」

「這是放大鏡的殘骸。」

「沒錯，而且還不是普通的放大鏡。」我再度將這物證湊近了他面前。

「這是你英靈夏洛克・福爾摩斯的寶具中，所使用的放大鏡！」

「福爾摩斯，你現在還能使用這個寶具嗎？還是要我用令咒命令你，立刻顯現你的寶具？」

福爾摩斯不發一語，同時饒富興味地盯著我。見他如此不置可否，我決定攤出第二道證據。

「第二，我們所在的此處根本不是莫比烏斯環。」

「嗯哼⋯⋯」福爾摩斯輕笑，像是聽見孩子的童言童語那般莞爾。

「你要怎麼證明呢？Lady，所謂的時空結構，是無法由生活在其中的螞蟻來證明的。」

「我知道，但我並不是數學家，而是一位魔術師。」從我的髮後冒出了一只剪紙小人，它邁開步伐緩緩跨越我的肩膀，接著從手臂上一路滑到我掌中。

「莫比烏斯環在行走一半之後，就會來到出發點的另一面。我在這個臥房門口留下了跳舞的小人，但當我走到環的中點時，卻無法感應到任何屬於我的魔力。」

「綜合以上兩點我推斷，我們根本不是身在什麼虛數空間折疊的莫比烏斯環之中。基於某些原因，你的寶具改變了，這是一個固有結界，你的心象風景！」

福爾摩斯張開了嘴，啞口無言的他沒能料到我竟然成功推理出他一手打造的完美詭計。

「是達文西告訴你的。」他的語氣有些忿忿不平。

「她只告訴了我驗證的方法，並且懷疑你沒有能力打造出符合數學意義的莫比烏斯環。」

聽完我這番話，福爾摩斯臉上的不滿越漸深刻。

「好吧，請繼續，你的推理還沒結束吧？偵探小姐？」

我清了清嗓子，準備揭露這番推理秀的最高潮。

「一個英靈被登錄在英靈座上時，他們的『本質』就被固定了，因此要大幅改變英靈所持有的寶具幾乎不可能。」

「然而福爾摩斯，我們曾見過一種可能性，一種作弊的方法，就在那個與莫里亞提教授對峙的新宿——」

「你是說『 **幻靈** 』嗎？」

福爾摩斯點燃了火柴，讓手中的煙斗開始飄起裊裊白煙。隔著這層煙霧，我似乎能從他的眼中窺見什麼，我不曾碰觸過的事物。

「是的，我認為『莫比烏斯環』正是與你融合的幻靈所擁有的寶具，同時也是你的心象風景。損壞的放大鏡，代表著你已經捨棄了過去的自己，而那間『不應顯現的房間』——」

「正是你最害怕的景象，你將它深深藏在自己的心象風景中，同時也應證了你自身的願望，你想要一個 **絕對安全的空間、永遠不會被入侵的地方** ，去保存對你來說最重要的事物和人！」

我的呼吸急促到不得不暫時停下休息，雙手微微發抖著。

要說出自己是福爾摩斯不惜捨棄本質也要保護的事物，我實在⋯⋯

「我想⋯⋯一切的契機應該就是從高揚斯卡婭襲擊Shadow Border開始吧，你害怕同樣的事情再度發生，打定主意在達文西找到完美的隱匿方法前，不會解除寶具。至於為何你不和達文西分享莫比烏斯環的藍圖，那是因為從一開始這個藍圖就不存在！只是針對達文西所使用的障眼法！」

臥房內響起了福爾摩斯的掌聲，像是看完一部齣精彩絕倫的戲劇，神情相當滿足。

「非常高明的推理，lady，我至此對你的評價相當地高。」他臉上洋溢著得意之情，彷彿是為自己的嫡出弟子感到驕傲。

「既然如此，這次的對決是我贏了，我希望你現在就帶我們回到Shadow Border，我想要和大家一起努力——」

「但是啊，lady！」他振聲打斷我的話，上揚的嘴角洩露了他手中藏有著底牌，那僅有夏洛克・福爾摩斯能察覺的矛盾之處。

「如果我說出『莫比烏斯環』一詞，便會使達文西心生懷疑，為什麼我要這麼做？」

「就算我真的疏忽大意，留了一條線索給達文西，你剛才的推理也還有一項錯誤。」

「欸⋯⋯？」

我陷入了迷惑，究竟還有什麼線索是我沒注意的？我望著福爾摩斯，只覺他身影的壓迫感越漸強大，我心頭的逃跑警報正瘋狂大響。

「第一個矛盾，這件事你應該無法推理，就當作是我送分吧。」他笑了笑，好像又變回那個絕頂聰明卻可以依賴的福爾摩斯。

「我稱它作『莫比烏斯環』是因為我不能隱匿它的名字，這是寶具的使用條件之一。」

「另一個錯誤，事實上你應該有見到足夠明顯的線索才對。」

福爾摩斯從安樂椅上站起，當他往前一步我也跟著後退一步，直到我無路可退，只得靠在那扇紅木門板上。

「在你過往的記憶中，『我』曾經有稱呼過你為 **lady** 嗎⋯⋯？」

「啊！」至此我終於察覺那個揮之不去的違和感，並不是困惑他為何會垂愛於我，而是因為⋯⋯

「你不是——」

「不，我仍是夏洛克・福爾摩斯。」

他牽起我的左手往手背上一吻，並且藉著身高優勢將我困在他與門板之間。

「只不過，你在那個房間見到的『她』，並不是我心象風景的投影。」

「她是真的永遠永遠沈睡了⋯⋯」

那段低語如同冰洋的海水般冷冽而絕望，但我並沒有放過這個難得的破綻。

「夏洛克・福爾摩斯，我以 **令咒** 命令你——立刻回到安樂椅上不得離開！」

這應當是我身為御主高喊「將軍！」的時刻，但在我面前的福爾摩斯卻絲毫不為所動。

「為什麼⋯⋯」我望著福爾摩斯，他美麗的藍眼珠此時閃爍著慧黠的光芒。

「 **It’s elementary, my dear.** 」

這是一件顯而易見的事，他對我說。

「因為我並沒有和你訂下契約啊⋯⋯」

他低下頭，給了我一個漫長的吻，在他的壓制下我嘗試掙扎著，卻全然徒勞無功。

菸草的苦味使我難受地咳了出來，他溫柔地撫摸我的頭髮，像在安撫生病時的孩子。

「你所見到的『她』便是我慘痛的代價，我不應該放任、或是說同意她總是用如此天真的態度去面對那些窮凶惡極的敵人。」

「與我融合的幻靈——如果你最後願意與我合作，我會告訴你一切——它讓我知悉世界外側，身為人類永遠不可能參透的智識。」

「於是我觀測著，觀測一個又一個平行世界，推論若是藤丸立香無法捨棄她自身的天真——哪怕只剩一點點，都無法在拯救人理的冒險中倖存。」

「所以我選中了『你』，在你的世界線中的那個『我』既沒有察覺此事，也沒有懷抱對你的愛意⋯⋯是的，我還是有些人性的，我並沒有從『我自己』身邊橫刀奪愛。」

我發抖著，在福爾摩斯所揭露的「真相」前難以自持。

然而身為一位名偵探，要是失去鬥志就等同完完全全被擊潰了。

「我問你，福爾摩斯，你確實看到了『我』的世界的終結？」

「並沒有。」

「那你為什麼——」

「因為！」他將手杖往地上一敲，鎮住了我的反擊「這正是演繹法的精神！當你見到一百次的觀測中，總有一個相同的變因連結到這一百次相同的結果，就證明了A導致B。我不會相信，我並不相信那名叫『奇蹟』的狗屁，去說服自己這第一百零一次會有不同的結局！」

我從沒見過福爾摩斯如此激動，只能握住他顫抖的手，堅定地回望。

因為在我心底，我相信⋯⋯

「一旦我越過虛數之海與你的夢境接觸，開始干預你所在的世界線，我就不再是個『客觀的觀察者』，也無法透過幻靈的能力觀測你擁有的未來。」

「但是我知道，你的世界終將迎來毀滅，而我們的世界也失去了藤丸立香，我相信這對彼此來說是個雙贏局面。」

「所以呢，我很樂意和你立定契約，成為你的從者。但你必須答應我留在這裏，我會帶你去見『我的世界』的達文西、瑪修、新所長，一切都會和以前一樣。」

「而發生在莫比烏斯環上的事，就讓它留在莫比烏斯環。」

我無法開口，衝突的情感充斥於我的胸中，就要讓我窒息。

福爾摩斯只輕輕將我擁入懷，溫柔地拍著我的背。

「我沒有要求你現在給我答案，你可以休息幾天，好好想想。」

福爾摩斯身上的古龍水香氣⋯⋯讓我想起方才在這個臥室中，他的輕撫與身體深處升起的熱火。

但於此同時，我也對這樣的自己感到憤怒，使勁全力將他從我面前推開。

「 **不！我現在就給你答案，我要回去我的世界線，回到屬於我的迦勒底！** 」

福爾摩斯挑起眉，在我拗執的目光中，有幾分動搖被他讀出來了呢？

他不發一語地抱起我，將我扔到身後的大床上。

「沒關係，在你真正下定決心前，我會等你。」

「今天就先讓我領走對決勝利的獎品。」

領扣、披肩、大衣、手套⋯⋯他將自己身上的衣物一件件褪下，宛如儀式一般。

而我內心的武裝亦是。

福爾摩斯抬起我的腿，用指甲劃過小腿後側、膝蓋邊緣、直至大腿內側，我因隔著絲襪的搔癢而微微顫抖。

「先前被打斷的事，還想要繼續嗎？」從福爾摩斯的眼神我再次確認，為了達成目的，他總是⋯⋯無所不用其極。

一面逗弄我的身體，一面褪下我的絲襪，福爾摩斯修長的手指來到了那慾望的入口。

我沒有反抗，只是緊張地閉上了眼。

像是打開了什麼開關，福爾摩斯侵略性地吻著我，並且逐漸加重力道。

在那深吻與手指的擺弄下，無法叫出聲的我扭動著身軀，不被允許喘息。我的肌膚早已如熱水般滾燙，即使如此他還是沒有——

「福爾摩斯⋯⋯」我咬著下唇，幾乎是痛苦地乞求著「請你給我⋯⋯！」

他露出了笑容，那是他詭計得逞的得意笑容。

「Yes, my lady.」

他毫不留情地進入我，而我發出了痛楚與歡愉並存的呻吟。

在這拒絕一切變化的箱庭之中，我感覺自己不再有能力捍衛自我的界線，意識⋯⋯在肉體的高亢刺激下變得曖昧而模糊。

即使如此⋯⋯

我轉頭望著梳妝台鏡中的自己，那雙眼瞳的反光霎那間又燃起了些許不甘。

究竟我的靈魂在他眼裡，是那個於石棺中沉眠的女孩的延續，或者只是個替代品呢？

於是我嘗試撐起身體，然而他並不願意將主動權交出手中，雙臂更加緊扣住我的腰際，換來的是我更為激烈的喘息。

「不想讓你再從我眼底消失了，lady⋯⋯」福爾摩斯緊貼我的耳際，如此說道。

那低語中的悔恨如刀刃般深深扎入。

我想要回應些什麼，卻覺得窮盡世上所有言語和表情都不足夠。

* * *

低沉的電子雜訊、鍵盤聲、衣物摩擦聲、以及我自己的心跳聲，這些細微的聲音在過去都不曾引起我的注意。

然而現在太過寂靜，我太過害怕自己於下一刻就要失去存在的感受。

因此恣意沈浸在那些聲音之中。

「達文西⋯⋯」

嘗試到最後幾組密碼，原本被鎖死的通訊頻道終於成功開啟。

我立刻點開了通話視窗，當達文西見到我的模樣時，她發出一聲驚嘆。

達文西的聲音像是一顆小石子，在我的心湖激起漣漪，更加擾亂自己從昨晚便混亂不已的心緒。

「立香！怎麼了？為什麼哭了呢？」達文西急切地問著「通訊頻道從昨天晚上就關閉了！你們遇到了什麼？」

「先別說⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」我努力擦乾眼淚，試著想將最重要的資訊都轉告給達文西。

「就跟你之前說的一樣⋯⋯莫比烏斯環它並不是⋯⋯」

在我的哭泣與斷斷續續的話語中，達文西的表情從關切轉變為震驚，再轉變為焦慮。

我依舊緊抓著自己的裙擺，淚珠一顆顆不受控制地滑落。

「我該怎麼辦⋯⋯達文西⋯⋯如果我、如果我走了的話⋯⋯」

「立香，深呼吸，冷靜下來聽我說。」

我注意到達文西的嗓音從稚嫩逐漸變回了那熟悉的沈穩，她此時以蒙娜麗莎畫像中的樣貌面對我，關愛與感傷之情滿溢於言表。

「所謂英靈，也不過在是歷史之雨中，於地面激起了比較大的水花，那些小小雨點罷了。」

「假使時間之流乾涸了，我們也不再耀眼，僅此而已，僅此而已⋯⋯」

我搖搖頭，緊握著雙拳像是在否認達文西想傳達的訊息。

「勇敢去做正確的事吧，立香，就像你之前與隱匿者們戰鬥一樣。」

「如果這就是屬於我們世界的終結，我不應該希望，更不應該乞求你留下來。」

「可是⋯⋯！」

「你明白嗎？立香！」

「我⋯⋯但是我⋯⋯」

我將臉龐埋入了雙掌之中，無聲地啜泣著。

 **我不明白** 。

我不明白這一切的道理是什麼，究竟誰可以得救，誰必須被捨棄，為什麼是由我來決定。

達文西僅是靜靜地伴著我，直至我放下手掌亦平復了呼吸，自螢幕反光中隱約能看見我此時的表情，看起來狼狽又像極了受傷的小狗。

「比較舒服了嗎？立香？」達文西溫柔地問著，同時也環顧四周「話說回來，福爾摩斯他上哪裡去了？」

「我大概知道⋯⋯他人在哪裡。」我揉著紅腫的雙眼，只想讓自己表現地更堅強一點「我也破解了他將通訊頻道上鎖的密碼，可是⋯⋯我還是不知道⋯⋯」

望著手中在臥房裡所找到的信物，我止住了哽咽。

「告訴我吧，達文西⋯⋯」

「如果我要回去的話，應該怎麼做？」

「嗯嗯⋯⋯ **幻靈、阿特拉斯院、世界『外側』的資訊** ⋯⋯從你剛才提到的情報，我大概可以猜到莫比烏斯環這個寶具的真正持有者。」

達文西盤起雙手，那個姿勢便是她在天才思路中快要企及答案的跡象。

「你還記得你是怎麼來到莫比烏斯環的嗎？」

「我⋯⋯做了一個夢，當我醒來的時候就在福爾摩斯的臥室裡。」我揣摩著達文西的話，自己似乎也瞥見了真相的曙光。

「福爾摩斯還說他『越過虛數之海與我的夢境接觸』，難道是——」

達文西對我投以肯定的笑容。

「我有一個假說，福爾摩斯之所以放棄他原本的寶具，其實是因為他決定放棄壓制自己體內的幻靈。」達文西眉飛色舞地操控著各種面板，將數張示意圖展示在我面前。

「我們反而可以利用這點，當作你突破的關鍵——現在的他應該擁有兩個靈核。」

「兩個靈核？」

「吶⋯⋯怎麼解釋呢？你可以想成伊斯塔跟埃列什基伽勒，都憑依在同一個身體上，大概是這種感覺。」

「嗯嗯⋯⋯」

「聽好囉，立香，你只有一次機會。」達文西認真地舉起手指，由天才在無窮的死局中找尋到的唯一可能解，那就是我成功的機率。

「要是我猜錯了對方的真名，這個方法就不會奏效。當然還有最重要的，是你自己決定要怎麼做。」

「你決定要相信我，拋棄這一切，並且狠狠地⋯⋯」

注意到我的表情，達文西停下了話語。

「立香⋯⋯你害怕嗎？」

我點點頭。

「你害怕自己的世界中，『他』對你的心意不一樣嗎？」

「不是的！」當我喊出聲時，我的雙手不自覺地顫抖，撕裂般的痛苦在心中蔓延。

「我並沒有資格擁有原本屬於『她』的愛⋯⋯」

那只在我手中的放大鏡——被塵封在臥房中那座突兀的、不曾被使用的梳妝台中，此時映照著我雙眸中淚水的反光。

達文西露出了欣慰的笑，然而那笑容藏不住其後的感嘆與蒼白。

「那麼我該講的都講了，祝你順利，立香。」

「謝謝你⋯⋯真的謝謝你⋯⋯達文西！」

「沒什麼，輔佐御主是我該做的事，你也有你該做的事，不是嗎？」

聽到達文西的話，隔著螢幕我再度泣不成聲。

「乖孩子、乖孩子⋯⋯」

她知道我沒事的，她知道我就是這樣拖著自己一路走來，完成那些其他人都放棄的不可能。

「Addio，立香。」

當我起身離開管制室，她這麼對我說。

_Addio per sempre._

* * *

這個世界是由三個層面構築而成的，由自我意識所定義出的「 **點** 」，連結至他人產生意義所營造出的「 **線** 」，再反覆編織而無限蔓延的「 **面** 」，那便是「 **人理** 」。

我應該注意到的，退居至世界之外，甚至將自我意識擴及至時空之中，製造出這樣的固有結界——這種心象風景，是否本身就與人理存在矛盾呢？

福爾摩斯佇立在黑色石棺一側，注視著『她』的面容。

不知道他從何時就來到這個房間，我只知道當我自床上甦醒時，福爾摩斯並不在我身邊。

我也站到石棺之前，那些曾經嚇著我的黑色觸手，正包覆著石棺中的『她』的下腹部，不斷蠕動好似已與這個身體融為一體。

「就快修復好了，現在是最關鍵的時期。」福爾摩斯手持煙斗，緩緩吐出煙圈，像是在審視工廠運作情況的投資人。

我面無表情，只是遵照達文西的指示，趁福爾摩斯一不注意抓住了石棺中的『她』的手。霎時間我感覺自己漂浮了起來，失去了形體，一切一切都變得模糊不清。

「立香！」

並非是福爾摩斯的驚呼喚醒了我，而是這個身體內幾乎要讓我昏厥的劇痛。

此時我躺在石棺之中，一個在固有結界內被實體化的靈魂，與一個被保存在神秘裝置中的軀體，像是一對 **鑰匙與鎖** ，契合地結合在一起。

只是這比福爾摩斯所等待的時刻更早了一些。

「別告訴我你是故意的！」福爾摩斯抓住我的手，而我因為下腹部傳來的痛楚，用力地回握。

「就算你使用這個身體的令咒，我也不會滿足你的願望！」

「我知道⋯⋯」我痛苦地閉上雙眼，那足以致命的痛感似乎在黑色觸手的包覆下逐漸消退，而原本緊纏繞於下半身的黑影，也緩慢朝我的胸口蔓延而來。

我的時間不多了。

「福爾摩斯⋯⋯你為『她』所做的一切，由我來向你道謝吧。」

「 **謝謝你，給了我相當美好的回憶** 。」

福爾摩斯藍色的眼珠像是一座清澈的湖泊，容納著他身為名偵探的純粹意義。即便此時他眼中僅注視著我，他依舊在尋思這個謎題的答案。

自地上傳來了金屬碰撞聲，他意識到自己腳邊落有一只完好無損的放大鏡。

在那一瞬間他想通了。

但我已經喊出了將軍，於心中默念那身為人類不應知曉的名諱。

**「——以三條令咒下令，垂憐於你的羔羊。」**

**「殺了我，請你殺了我。」**

「不——！！」

黑色觸手突然從石棺中竄起，它們撐起這個依舊破碎的身體，鮮血自下腹部的空洞中不斷滴落，讓純白的地面開滿嫣紅的花朵。

「為什麼？告訴我為什麼！明明在那裡等待著你的只有——」

見到福爾摩斯既驚愕又絕望的表情，我心疼地苦笑。在最後的時刻我想好好安慰他，讓他知道我其實可以理解他為何策劃這一切。

「因為我⋯⋯就是相信『 **奇蹟** 』存在的蠢蛋呀⋯⋯」

我用僅有的力氣，笨拙地給了他一個吻。

就像在第一夜的迷惘中，我所給予他的一樣。

「對不起，福爾摩斯⋯⋯」透過觸覺，我知道他此時應該捧著我的臉，但我已經沒有餘力再睜開眼睛。

「不是你的錯⋯⋯只是⋯⋯這個夢⋯⋯真的太長了。」

漆黑的虛空逐漸取代了我的意識，在意識消失之前，一段段明亮的回憶自腦海中浮現，珍貴而獨一無二的冒險如走馬燈般飛掠而過。

我為那些熟悉的時刻而感動，卻又注意到些許不同。

 **一幕、一幕又一幕** ，是福爾摩斯沈著而散發著魅力的側臉，記憶的主人總是靜靜在一旁注視著。

秘密就隱藏在她自己的房間裡。

她面對那座梳妝台，臉上既是苦惱又是喜悅。如此認真地打扮是為了誰呢？換上可愛的衣服接下來要去哪兒呢？

這些問題對我而言都不是重點，而是我終於找到了答案—— _為何那座梳妝台會在這心象風景中，如此突兀地出現在福爾摩斯的臥房裡？_

隱藏起被福爾摩斯捨棄的寶具，那只唯一保存良好的放大鏡，『她』默默守護著屬於他們的過去。

越過那面鏡子，我注視著『她』的眼瞳。在離開『她』的身體之前，我仍是『她』的倒影。

她緩緩開口，似乎注意到了我。

但在我來得及回應前，意識——像是被捲入漩渦般，消失於時空縫隙間的黑洞。

* * *

「 **我等你好久了，御主** 。」

感覺自己在黑暗中行走了很久很久，一路上試著摸索出方位卻無疾而終，在耗盡精神之前，被他有力的手臂即時攙扶。

「體驗了 **愛** ，又體驗了 **背叛** ，最後將那最深的 **復仇** 血淋淋地獻上——這樣的滋味如何呢？我的共犯者？」

「巖窟王⋯⋯」我本來預期在遇到他之後能夠稍作歇息，巖窟王卻用肩膀與手臂拖著我精疲力盡的身體。跌跌撞撞的我在他的帶領下，繼續往不知所以的方向前行。

「離真正的出口還早得很呢，你這樣逃得出伊芙堡監獄塔嗎？」

「真的⋯⋯讓我休息一下⋯⋯」

他冷哼一聲，蹲下來將我抱起，我此時終於有餘裕觀察自己身在何處。

我們似乎行走在宇宙之中。

大大小小的光點，宛如星子，串連出一條散發出幽光的道路。

而道路的終點，想必是我的夢境與現實的交界。

「這麼輕易就鬆懈了嗎？你是不是忘了我是復仇者，是心中僅有劇毒烈火熊熊燃燒的存在？」

見到我閉上眼睛時的心安表情，巖窟王似乎不甚滿意。

「你可知道當我在『外側』等待的時候，見到你被那樣對待⋯⋯讓我恨不得想把你帶到監獄塔好好蹂躪⋯⋯啊不，是好好地疼愛一番啊。」

「你、你的意思是⋯⋯」

「哼哼。」他露出了不置可否的冷笑。

「這條路還很長，陪我多說點話吧。」

「比方說⋯⋯那時候我正忙著別的事而沒有注意到，你是怎麼解開福爾摩斯的密碼的？」

於是我回憶起在莫比烏斯環的最後一個早晨，於梳妝台鏡中所見到的自己。

「那個放大鏡，就是福爾摩斯捨棄的寶具，它讓我看到了殘留在鍵盤上頭的魔力痕跡。」

「對英靈來說就像是指紋一樣呢，可想而知福爾摩斯不希望我與達文西聯絡，才特地將通訊功能鎖起來。但是只要知道他最後接觸的字符，密碼組合就是有限的。」

「嗯，非常精彩的逃獄呀。」

「嘿嘿⋯⋯能在這方面被你稱讚，我應該是第一人吧？」

頭頂上星空的光芒越漸明亮，巖窟王將我輕巧地放下，而後逐漸隱入黑暗之中。

「往前的路就由你自己決定了，我的御主。要是覺得這些回憶太痛苦，醒來之後將它全數忘記也好，然而——」

「 **唯有謹記過往的磨難與罪惡，才能獲得向其證明無限希望的未來！** 」

巖窟王指了指自己的胸口，在他語尾落下之時，光芒終於又回到了我的世界。

* * *

**我並不想忘記那夢中的一切。**

左手臂上纏繞有許多偵測器與貼片，我在這些紊亂的線路之中掙扎地坐起，一旁的儀器立刻尖銳地響了起來。

室內瀰漫著那支我再也忘不了的古龍水氣味，原先坐在書桌前的他放下了鋼筆，走近查看儀器面板上的數值。

「你等一下，我去叫達文西他們。」

「 **等等——** 」

我抓住福爾摩斯的衣角，如此急切只想知道一個問題的答案。

福爾摩斯有些迷惑地回望我，蹲下身將手掌放到我的額頭上。

而我突如其來的擁抱，似乎令他有些不知所措。

「是類似之前你曾講過的，真實到難以抹滅的噩夢嗎？」

「福爾摩斯⋯⋯」

緊靠著他的胸膛，我注意到自己左胸口那特別的一角。

那只放大鏡就在我胸前的口袋中，完好如初。

「對你來說⋯⋯我是『 **特別** 』的嗎？」

他平穩的心跳聲此時摻入一道 **不和諧** 的旋律，我沒有漏掉任何蛛絲馬跡。

**我在等待那唯一的答案。**

  
  


《完》


End file.
